Black Hole Sun
Black Hole Sun is the fourth episode of the sixth season of and the one-hundred and fifteenth episode of the series overall. Summary FLASHBACKS TO YEAR 1994 IN DAMON'S LIFE '– When Damon and Bonnie realize that uncovering a time in Damon's past may provide clues to finding their way home, Damon is forced to relive one of the worst days of his life. After an awkward run-in with Jo at the hospital, Alaric steps in to help Jeremy get his life together and cope with the loss of Bonnie. Elsewhere, Stefan attempts to show Elena what it’s like to start over and create a new identity, while an unsuspecting Matt finds himself in a disturbing situation when Tripp lets him in on a dark secret. Lastly, Stefan, who is desperate to regain some normalcy in his life, is stunned when an unexpected visitor shows up. Enzo also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Guest Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (flashback) *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Emily C. Chang as Ivy *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah *Chris Wood as Kai Guest Cast *Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore (flashback) Co-Starring *Tadasay Young as Gail (flashback) *Christopher Johnson as Chuck *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (flashback) Uncredited *Dale Ritchey as Bartender Trivia *Antagonists: Damon Salvatore (in flashback), Kai (in present) and Tripp Cooke (in present). *Because Kai killed four of his siblings in Portland and nearly killed his twin sister, his family's coven, the Gemini Coven, banished him to live in a prison dimension they created, which was a temporal loop of the day he was imprisoned—the solar eclipse on May 10, 1994—for eternity. ** It was originally believed that Bonnie and Damon were stuck in "Damon's hell," but Kai later confirmed that they were actually living in his own hell, not Damon's, as their dimension was Kai's very own prison. *Kai is the first witch shown to possess no magic of their own, but instead has the ability to absorb the magic from other witches, enchanted objects, and supernatural beings. He can then use the magic he absorbs as he sees fit, until it fades away or until he uses it all up, whichever comes first. **It is later revealed by Jo in ''I Never Could Love Like That. That these witches who do not possess their own magic are known as Siphoners. *Stefan confessed to Elena that she loved Damon and convinced Alaric to compel her to forget about it. **Stefan also tells Elena that he finally understands why Elena was in love Damon. *Stefan teaches Elena how to start over with a new identity, as in Stefan's experience, a vampire needs to move to a new place every thirty years or so when people start to notice they aren't aging. ** He explains to Elena that since 1864, he's been a carpenter, an ambulance driver, and a high school student as well as his current profession, which is an auto mechanic. *After Elena confronts Alaric about compelling her to forget she loved Damon, he gives her her journal, in which she reads a letter she had written to herself in the case that one of her loved ones confessed her secret to her. In it, she wrote she assumed it would be Caroline who spilled the beans, though it was actually Stefan. **In this letter, Elena calls Damon her soulmate and tells herself she wants her to be happy. *Damon reveals to Bonnie that attacking Gail and the other party attendees in 1994 is what caused the Founder's Council to be restarted at the beginning of Season One. *It was revealed that Damon and Stefan first met Liz Forbes in 1994, but Damon compelled her to forget that she ever met them. **Her then-husband Bill Forbes was mentioned by Liz as well, when she told Damon that Bill would "get a kick out of him" and that he should come over to their house for dinner. This is ironic, considering how much Bill disliked Damon when he finally did meet him in 2010. **She also showed Damon a picture of Caroline when she was only a baby. *Tripp reveals to Matt that Enzo isn't dead, and that he kept Enzo alive to get information on the vampires that attacked Sarah Salvatore and possibly his wife, if he can. *Tripp also reveals to Matt that he was married until his wife Kris died in a car accident. He then admits that when he returned to Mystic Falls after the "gas leak explosion" at the Mystic Grill over the summer, he crossed over the border and suddenly remembered it was a vampire that killed her, and that he was compelled to believe he had actually caused her death. ** This is the first instance of a human who wasn't in the Mystic Falls Gang who at least partially understands the effects of the Magic Purification Spell in the town, though he does not seem to know the specifics about how and why the spell was cast in the first place. ** This is the first episode to show that even a person who was compelled by a vampire years ago will still have their memories restored by the anti-magic spell. *Sarah shows up at the Salvatore Boarding House and threatens to call 911 and out Jeremy's "vampire sister" Elena to the evening news if Jeremy tries to do anything to her. **At the boarding house, Sarah finds the picture of her mother, Gail (whom Damon killed) and her father, Zach, in the boarding house, which revealed that she is a Salvatore. *** It was later revealed in I Alone that while the daughter of Gail and Zach Salvatore did survive, and she was ultimately named Sarah, this person going by the name Sarah was not actually a Salvatore. Instead, she was a former friend of the real Sarah Salvatore named Monique, who was hoping that, since the real Sarah had no interest in knowing her biological family, she could take Sarah's place in the Salvatore family after spending her entire life in foster care. *In flashbacks, it was revealed that Damon sent Lexi flowers to make up for the fact that he left her to burn to death on the roof of a building in 1977. This event occurred in the flashbacks in Because The Night. *Stefan is shown to have been rebuilding Damon's 1969 Chevy Camaro in Dean's garage after it was blown up when he and Elena triggered the explosion that killed the Travelers in Home. *Ivy returns to Stefan's home in Savannah and reveals herself to be a vampire in this episode. It's implied that her first kill was Dean, since he was compelled by Stefan to bury her in the woods. ** The fact that she killed Dean was later confirmed in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. *Caroline and Tyler do not appear in this episode. Body Count *'''Gail - (in flashback) Neck snapped, killed by Damon Salvatore. Locations *1994 Prison World **Salvatore Boarding House *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Tripp's Office **The Woods ***Cabin *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore Hospital **Whitmore College ***Elena and Caroline's dorm room *Savannah, Georgia **Dean's Garage **Bar Continuity *Alaric was last seen in Yellow Ledbetter. *The Gemini Coven was first mentioned in Yellow Ledbetter. *Lexi was last seen in Home but is mentioned in the 1994 flashbacks by Stefan when he references the 1977 New York events as seen in the flashbacks in Because the Night. *This episode marks the 90th appearance of Jeremy Gilbert on the show, excluding one archive footage montage appearance. *This episode marks the 40th appearance of Sheriff Liz Forbes on the show, who is now the most recurring non-main character. **This is the first appearance of the younger version of a non-main character on the show as well. *Zach Salvatore appeared in flashbacks to 1994. **This is his first appearance since his death in Season One's You're Undead to Me. **He was last seen as a dead body in Lost Girls. *Alaric mentioned Isobel Flemming. She was last seen in Season Two's Know Thy Enemy. * Ivy returns as a vampire in this episode. She was last seen in Yellow Ledbetter, when she was believed to have been killed by Enzo. * Kol was indirectly mentioned by Alaric. He was last seen in Resident Evil and in Every Mother's Son as a flashback on . Behind the Scenes *This episode had 1.66 million viewers in the USA, which is 0.17 million less than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #DamonsWorstDay Cultural References *" " is a song by , released on their 1994 album . *There really was a solar eclipse on May 10, 1994. * 911 is an emergency number in most of the US that is used in order to call for the police, fire department or emergency medical assistance without having to call the individual emergency services. * Damon brought an issue of Mystic Falls Courier from April 1994. reporting the death of a frontman . ** Smells Like Teen Spirit has been named after . Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Black Hole Sun Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x04 Webclip The Vampire Diaries 6x04 Webclip 2 - Black Hole Sun HD The Vampire Diaries - Inside Black Hole Sun The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Black Hole Sun Pictures |-|Promotional= By9mkrpIIAAv3kU.jpg 6x04-01.jpg 6x04-02.jpg 6x04-03.jpg 6x04-04.jpg 6x04-05.jpg 6x04-06.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X04-1-Damon.jpg 6X04-2-Kai.jpg 6X04-3-Bonnie.jpg 6X04-4-KaiDamon.jpg 6X04-5-DamonBonnie.jpg 6X04-6-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-7-Zach.jpg 6X04-8-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-9-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-10-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-11-Elena.jpg 6X04-12-Stefan.jpg 6X04-13-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-14-Stefan.jpg 6X04-15-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-16-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-17-Matt.jpg 6X04-18-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-19-AlaricJeremyJo.jpg 6X04-20-AlaricJo.jpg 6X04-21-Tripp.jpg 6X04-22-Matt.jpg 6X04-23-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-24-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-25-Kai.jpg 6X04-26-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-27-Stefan.jpg 6X04-28-Damon.jpg 6X04-29-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-30-Zach.jpg 6X04-31-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-32-Kai.jpg 6X04-33-StefanIvy.jpg 6X04-34-Stefan.jpg 6X04-35-Elena.jpg 6X04-36-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-37-Elena.jpg 6X04-38-Alaric.jpg 6X04-39-Jo.jpg 6X04-40.jpg 6X04-41-Alaric.jpg 6X04-42-Jo.jpg 6X04-43-Elena.jpg 6X04-44-Stefan.jpg 6X04-45-Elena.jpg 6X04-46-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-47-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-48-Damon.jpg 6X04-49-Bonnie.jpg 6X04-50-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-51-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-52-Damon.jpg 6X04-53-Zach.jpg 6X04-54-Stefan.jpg 6X04-55-DamonLiz.jpg 6X04-56-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-57-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-58-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-59.jpg 6X04-60-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-61-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-62-Damon.jpg 6X04-63-Damon.jpg 6X04-64-Stefan.jpg 6X04-65-StefanDamon.jpg 6X04-66-Stefan.jpg 6X04-67-Damon.jpg 6X04-68.jpg 6X04-69-Elena.jpg 6X04-70-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-71-Stefan.jpg 6X04-72-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-73-Kai.jpg 6X04-74-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-75-KaiBonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-76-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-77-Damon.jpg 6X04-78-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-79-Jeremy.jpg 6X04-80-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-81-Alaric.jpg 6X04-82-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-83-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-84-Stefan.jpg 6X04-85-Stefan.jpg 6X04-86-Elena.jpg 6X04-86-Stefan.jpg 6X04-87-Damon.jpg 6X04-88-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-89-ZachStefan.jpg 6X04-90-StefanZachDamon.jpg 6X04-91-Damon.jpg 6X04-92.jpg 6X04-93-Zach.jpg 6X04-94-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-95-Damon.jpg 6X04-96-Bonnie.jpg 6X04-97-BonnieDamonKai.jpg 6X04-98-Damon.jpg 6X04-99-Matt.jpg 6X04-100-Tripp.jpg 6X04-101-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-102-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-103-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-104-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-105-Stefan.jpg 6X04-106-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-107-Stefan.jpg 6X04-108-Elena.jpg 6X04-109-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-110-Matt.jpg 6X04-111-Tripp.jpg 6X04-112-Enzo.jpg 6X04-113-EnzoTripp.jpg 6X04-114-Jeremy.jpg 6X04-115-Sarah.jpg 6X04-116-Zach.jpg 6X04-117.jpg 6X04-118-Stefan.jpg 6X04-119-Elena.jpg 6X04-120-ElenaAlaric.jpg 6X04-121-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X04-122-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-123-Damon.jpg 6X04-124-Stefan.jpg 6X04-125-Bonnie.jpg 6X04-126-Damon.jpg 6X04-127-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-128-Damon.jpg 6X04-129-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-130-Stefan.jpg 6X04-131-Stefan.jpg 6X04-132-Ivy.jpg 6X04-133-Stefan.jpg 6X04-134-Ivy.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six